B'disth
by goldencompass
Summary: An undercover mission leads to some unexpected emotional fallout for Quigon and young Obiwan. Not abandoned. This will be completed...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"With due respect to the members of the Council," Qui-Gon said quietly, "you must be out of your minds."

Obi-wan bit his lip, although he wasn't sure whether it was to hold back a grimace or a giggle.

"Qui-Gon, we've barely spoken five words to you, how can you possibly object to this mission already."

"Once of the five words was 'undercover'" There was still no emotion escaping in his voice. You'd have thought he was talking about his tunics or the weather instead of a mission. Even though it did not appear in his voice, the anger and frustration Qui-Gon was feeling was evident in their bond.

"There is a group of mystics near the outer rim who are kidnapping men and children in an effort to try and solve one of their species great mysteries. They believe there is power in certain types of relationships – particularly in ones that their kind does not develop – and that if somehow they can harness this power than can achieve a greater existence for their people. They have yet to succeed, but they are still abducting men and children at an increased rate and either killing them when they fail or selling them into slavery."

Obi-wan stiffened in spite of himself, and seconds later he felt his Master's hand on his should give a reassuring squeeze.

"I will not take part in anything that requires Obi-wan to pose as my slave. The Council has given it's permission for far too many of those types of missions recently, and ---"

"Remain silent you will, until briefing over, it is!"

Qui-Gon swallowed his anger visibly but said only "Yes, Master."

"We are not asking you to pose as a Master Slave pair. The B'disth, as they are known, seek to capture the relationship that is between a father and child. They have created a retreat-like area of their planet as a lure for fathers and their children to attend on holiday. There they seem to try and set up events and circumstances to trigger the so-called power that is the output of any father-child relationship."

/Output? How silly. Someone ought to tell them that it's love and that the only output of love is more love, and you can't bloody bottle that and drink it/

/Um, Master, your shields.../

Qui-Gon glanced at him quickly. /You're correct, Padawan. My apologies./

After a few more minutes of background information, Qui-Gon seized his moment. "With respect to my Padawan, Obi-wan is still far too young for an undercover mission. Why are you requesting us?"

"For one, precisely because he is so young. In all the families that have gone missing, the children were under 14 standard years."

"But still, there are plenty of young teams --"

"None of them have the strength of bond that the two of you do, Qui."

For the first time, perhaps since Master Tahl, he saw his Master left speechless, without an argument. It was intriguing.

"When would we leave?"  
"Five days time."  
"We accept."

Obi-wan had just enough time to bow to the council before scurrying after his Master, who by that time was half way down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you upset Master? I understand this mission may make you uncomfortable..." Obi-wan asked as he set about preparing tea.  
"It does make me uncomfortable, but not in the way you're imagining Obi-wan."  
"I don't understand."  
"What is your greatest weakness in lightsaber fighting?"  
"My left-sided defense and retreat."  
"Right. If you were to go away on a mission, you wouldn't be very happy if your enemies knew that, would you?"  
"No...but how does this..."  
"Ah, you'll understand when you're older Padawan," he replied as headed for the fresher. The younger jedi stuck out his tongue. Qui-Gon paused.  
"How...charming, Padawan mine."  
"Just practicing Master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eleven! Eleven! And I am NOT short!"

"I see you've found our mission notes, Obi-wan."

"Why in Sith's hell did they have to make me 11!"

"I'm sure they had their reasons beyond the joy of torturing you."

"Am I really that short, Master?" Qui-Gon only stood, and cocked an eyebrow at his apprentice. "Well, I guess I am sort of asking the wrong person. But maybe they are just viewing my height in relation to your own unnatural altitude?"

Obi-wan barely had time to register the movement before was being held upside down by the ankles and _tickled_ with the force. He gasped and laughed in spite of himself, squirming.

"Mas-mas..."

"What is it you were saying about my regal stature, Obi-wan?"

Obi couldn't speak for giggling. "Do you take it it back?"

"Yeeeees Ma Ma Master."

"Very well then." and the boy was lowered slowly into a gasping heap on the floor.

"Late meal awaits, Obi-wan"

"Master, what was _that_?"

"Just practicing, Padawan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Four days later)

"Master, you do recall that we have that meeting for – er, costuming – tonight after last meal, right?"

"I have not forgotten Obi-wan. Last meal is not long from now."

"No, no it's not."

"Is something troubling you, young one?"

Kneeling quietly at the older man's feet, Obi examined his fingers for a moment. "Do you think they'll make me get rid of my braid, Master?"

Qui-gon's eyes softened, matched only by his heart. "I'm afraid I don't know, Padawan. But even if they do, we will make you another upon our return, made up of your old one, new hair, and some of my own. Does that sound all right?" he had taken to playing with the braid in question while answering the boy, an unconscious habit of late.

"Yes, that would be all right." Obi replied quietly, resting his head and arms on his Master's knees. "What am I supposed to call you Master?"

"Whatever comes naturally Obi-wan, it matters not."

"You have no preference?"

"Life as a Jedi rarely allows for contemplation of such things, Padawan."

"Oh, right."

"Shall we look over the final notes the Council sent us?" he could feel the nod to the affirmative against his knees, and not wanting to disturb his charge, he called the data pad to him with the force.

"Suggested Character Notes" he read aloud, "how gracious of them. It seems you are to be Ben and I Kylo. In the patriarchal style this would make you Ben di Kylo, I am given the privilege of defining my own ancestor name, it appears."

"May I suggest Kylo di Yoda?"

"Funny," Qui-gon replied with a short tug at Obi-wan's braid for punctuation.

"As you already know they've set Ben to be eleven standard years, and strongly suggest that you play him to be timid and shy."

"Why? Why can't I just be me but called Ben?" Obi-wan's head snapped up from his resting spot. "What do they suggest for you?"

"Oooh, they don't really..." Obi-wan snatched the datapad, and after a second, began laughing outright.

"Well now I know these personality characteristics are definitely jokes! They say you should go for 'relaxed and jovial'! Ha! Have they met you?"

"Give me that, you brat!"

"Hee, 'relaxed and jovial'."

"While I suspect my suggestions had a certain sense of amusement behind their origin, yours, Obi-wan, make fair tactical sense."

"How so?"

"By playing shy and timid it allows you to be more, clingy, to be attached to my hip so to speak. This will allow for heightened safety, as you won't have your lightsabre, and our bond will not be able to solve all issues."

"Of course it has to make sense," the boy grumbled.

As they left for the dining hall, Qui-Gon motioned for his apprentice to step forward to be directly at his side. "We leave in the morning, and we might as well start to break this habit now." Obi-wan understood, but the looks and whispers being sent in his direction – presumably as a result of his boldness – made him quickly uncomfortable. It only got worse as they made their way through the dining hall to a certain table of Masters where apparently wanted to take their meal.

As they reached the table one of the Masters stated plainly, "Have you forgotten your place, _Padawan_ Kenobi?"

Almost instantly Obi-wan felt himself blush, his eyes hitting the floor. He stumbled quickly trying to get to a proper Padawan's position, three steps back and to the left, but in his rush only managed to hide himself behind his Master's larger form, grasping the man's tunic for balance. Qui-gon caught him by the arm before he could fall.

"It's ok, Obi-wan." he said quietly, bringing the boy back to a place at his side. Addressing the other Master, and more subtly the rest of the hall he stated "We thank you for your concern, but Obi is exactly where he needs to be, and with my leave. Take a seat Padawan."

Once he was seated, Qui-gon crouched down to Obi-wan's eye level. "I shall fetch our meals and return, do you have a preference?"

_Oh force, he isn't! He can't possibly think of bringing me my meal after that display, people will think we've lost all sense!_

"No, Master, but..." Obi-wan cast a glance around the table. _Please don't leave me here alone!_ Grasping Qui-gon's hand he sent the man a desperate look. "Please, Master, I, I can carry the trays, or the drinks or something, please!" _Just please do NOT leave me here with them!_

"All right, come along then."

_Force, perhaps this shy and timid thing wouldn't be so hard after all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-wan had to use much of his focus not to fuss about with his new clothing as they stood in line at the resort. _Did they have to use the scratchiest material in the galaxy?_

"And who do we have here!" came the loud, brash voice as they approached the front of the line. Obi-wan inched closer to Qui-gon's side, one hand almost naturally reaching to grasp a bit of the man's shirt in comfort. It was harder to force himself to blush. Slowly he raised his eyes to his 'father's'. He was met with a warm, indulgent smile and a quick nod to the man at the desk.

"Ben di Kylo, sir." he replied with a quick bow.

"Well Ben, I assume this fellow here," he indicated Qui-gon "is your son?"

Obi-wan giggled into his hand, although he wanted to roll his eyes. /Really, Master, children aren't stupid, we know what isn't funny./

"Of course not! This is my Da." Obi-wan thought he may have felt a prickle of pride from his Master at that.

'Pleased to meet you sir, I am Kylo, and this is my son Ben. We have reservations."

As the man shuffled through his books Obi-wan noted "You have a beautiful planet, sir."

The other man grinned, and looked up from his notes. "Such politeness, all sirs and bowing."

Qui-gon laughed. "Yes, come now, Ben, you shall make me look bad."

"Impossible Papa." And there it was, the name that came naturally. He moved to his Master's front, and began to attend to his shirt, smoothing out wrinkles, and rebuttoning the buttons on his cuffs where they had come undone. Qui-gon watch these small ministrations with fascination, not just the actions the slender fingers took, but the sincere focus playing on Obi-wan's brow. This simple act touched him, somehow.

He was startled out of his reverie by the feeling of a tug on his shirt. He glanced down, only to be met by exasperated sigh and a second tug.

"Right, how forgetful of me. My apologies." and with that he crouched down to Obi-wan's level, where the boy made quick work of fixing and smoothing his shirt collar. Straightening again just in time to hear the receptionist find their reservation, he looked down at his 'son' and asked "Acceptable sir Ben?"

He was met with a very serious nod and a sense of satisfaction coming from Obi-wan's end of the bond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"There are an awful many beds in this room." Qui-Gon noted, as one of the staff led them upstairs.

"Yes sir, this is one room of two where the children sleep."

"Do you mean to say that my son will no be bunking with me?"

"Well no. The children like it, it's like a sleep away for them, and it gives the fathers a chance for privacy."

Obi-wan tried to think of onions and smoke and sad things to fill his eyes with tears. He grabbed Qui-gon's tunic and clutched it for all he was worth. "Papa, I..." was all he got out before his throat closed. /I have a bad feeling about this Master. They are trying to separate us on purpose/

/As do I Padawan. But it may be the only way to find out what they're doing./ In front of the staff member he frowned and looked down at his charge. Thank the force Obi-wan was acting, because if he was forced to look upon that sad face often...

"I would really prefer my son to stay with me." Qui-gon stated powerfully, but refrained from using a force suggestion.

"I'm sorry, sir" their guide Shasue responded, "but it's resort policy. If we make one exception..."

"Yes, of course. I understand." Obi-wan pressed closer into his side, trembling slightly.

"I want to go home, papa." Qui-Gon sighed and looked down at the boy wishing he was as good an actor as his apprentice. Prying smaller hands from his tunics and stepping back a bit from the boy.

"My Ben. It will be fine, I promise. Do you really want to go home? We've been looking forward to this trip for quite some time haven't we?"

"Yes, Da" came the quiet response.

Qui-gon lifted Obi-wan's chin to look the boy closer in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen to you here Ben." Obi-wan did not look him in the eye, but sent across their bond /Remember our background, Master. Even scaredy-bantha Ben is not worried about himself./

/Yes, thank you, my diligent Padawan. 'Scaredy-bantha'/ the amused thought was sent back. To shasue neither changed outwardly at all.

"My boy," the older man bent down further, "nothing is going to happen to me here either."

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away, Da." Obi-wan replied stiffly. /I shall meet you in your quarters, Master. I need a break from being so depressed./

As Obi-wan turned into the children's dorm, Qui-gon turned to Shasue in explanation. "We lost his mother just over a standard year ago while we were away from home. He tends to be . . . cautious with me now." he gave their guide a self-deprecating smile.

"I understand, sir. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Shall I show you to your room, sir?"

"Kylo, please."

"Kylo, right this way."

Several minutes later while Qui-Gon was unpacking his things, he sensed Obi-wan appraching his door, and soon enough the boy was poking his head in through the door.

/Remain in role, please Padawan. We don't know if we're being watched./

/Yes, Master. It's very tiring being so sad all the time, though./ With that thought he threw himself with great verve right onto the middle of his Master's bed. After a few minutes of sighing dramatically and staring at the ceiling, Obi-wan felt himself being lifted and set on his feet on the floor. Responding to the genuine astonished look on his apprentice's face, Qui-Gon said aloud,

"Come now youngling, help your old Da unpack his things so we won't be late for last meal. It's to be served in less than an hour in the central dining lounge."

/I'm touched, Obi-wan, that you've chosen the language of your homeland to name me your Da/ Qui-Gon sent mentally across their bond, and then quieter//and your Papa./

/It's nice to name you out loud how I think of you in private/ he heard in response, and felt the boy's mental blush. Indeed, Qui-gon had to take a moment to collect himself at the confession, able only to say outloud,

"Thank you, little one."

Unexpectedly he heard a giggle behind him, and Obi-wan calling out "Papa what do you think?"

Turning, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the boy wearing one of his tunics. It practically flowed to his knees, and his hands were quite lost within the sleeves.

"Oh I think it fits just properly and that you should wear it down to last meal." he responded with a false seriousness, and headed for the door.

He didn't make it even to the stairs before he heard the wild cry and running feet behind him, "Papa! Wait for me!"

Qui-Gon doubted he had ever had a longer meal in his life. Obi-wan seemed to be taking his role to heart, and whined about every second aspect of the food. It was either 'gross', still alive, 'too spicey' or 'cold'. Until of course, dessert, which was apparently perfect and coincidentally sugar and cocoa covered. The Master feared his apprentice would be climbing the walls well into the night. Eventually he sent the boy off to play a game of stick ball with the others with a playful swat and a silent reminder through their bond not to be too good at the game or he would arouse suspicion. Obi-wan was good enough to remember his Ben and gave a quick serious look to his Da before running off. And Qui-gon couldn't help but be somewhat relieved. He was so used to dealing with Obi-wan, a disciplined, serious child, and not this boy suddenly so full of need and attention and, well, parenting.

And it made him wonder what he had been blind to in his Apprentice. While Obi-wan was doing an admirable job at being Ben, the training bond gave his Master an inside look at just how much of Obi-wan's 'acting' was based on something genuine within the boy. He was both thankful for this new look at his Padawan, and worried at what he might have been neglecting. He was drawn out of his thoughts however, and into conversation with several of the other fathers around the table, and fell into relaxation over a glass of ale.

Before he knew it, twenty first chime was ringing and many of the other men were ushering their children off to bed. He raised his eyes to search for Obi-wan, and saw the boy moving behind the other children, dragging his feet.

/Obi-wan/

/It's nothing, Master, just play along./

Before he couldn't even open his mouth to speak, Obi-wan beat him too it.

"I don't want to go to bed. Do I have to?" Obi-wan had to suppress a smile when he saw his Master's eyebrows raise in surprise at his tone.

"It is getting late, child."

"But I am not tired!" He was enjoying this very much. He almost stomped his foot for emphasis, but thought that might be too much.

"Bendo di Kylo, I suggest you watch how you speak to me."

Undercover or not, Qui-gon could pull that Masterly tone out at the drop of a hat, Obi-wan thought. He remembered the first time his Master had used that tone on him. He had missed his curfew for silly reasons, not paying attention to the time, and ignoring it when he was. The remembrance of that brought colour to his cheeks and made his chin tremble. That reaction had been all too real – he remembered almost biting through his bottom lip at the time in an effort to ensure that Qui-Gon didn't notice his emotional reaction.

His Master broke into his thoughts.

/I'm sorry, Padawan. Not for the lecture, but for not realizing it upset you so./ Obi-wan blushed even further, he had not realized he was projecting so loudly.

"I'm sorry my Da, but please, I'm not sleepy."

"I think you might be more tired than you think, youngling." Obi-wan was startled to hear this both outloud and along their bond at the same time. He could feel his Master's small use of the force to check on him.

/Ben is too frightened to go to sleep alone, Master./

"All right, a while longer. But do not go far, Bendo child." The boy was off running before the words out of his mouth.

"Indulging him, no?" he heard one of the men across the table say.

"Yes, I'm afraid he has me wrapped around his finger, although he does not know it." The truth of the statement startled Qui-gon as he said it. "Besides, this way he will fall asleep here and will not fight me on the way to bed!" The other man laughed and touched his glass of ale to Qui-gon's.

"Well thought out, friend."

Sure enough, he felt Obi-wan's presence as he sat himself at his Master's side. The boy was wavering in his alertness, that was sure.

/Are you sure you want to remain here, Padawan/

/Must, Master. Ben needs to be near his Da./ Even the boy's mental voice was wavering, but he knew what he was trying to do, so he carried on. Soon enough Obi-wan was curled up with his head in his lap.

"Well, it looks like my young one is finally given up the fight, I should put him to bed. Thank you for the conversation, miread."

Obi-wan didn't even wake slightly as the bigger man lifted him into his arms or as he changed the boy into his sleep clothes, or as he put him into bed.

The only time Obi-wan woke was when he felt himself pulled up, with liquid pouring down his throat. The hands holding his head were not familiar, and he jerked as the lukewarm liquid hit the back of his throat.

/Master/ he tried to call out through the bond, only to find he could not reach the force, as more of the liquid dripped down his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-gon woke the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. Obviously the sleep accommodations of the resort agreed with him. He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. The sun was at a fair height; he must have slept later than usual and wondered why Obi-wan hadn't woken him. He reached out through the bond to find his Apprentice and was shocked to find such a mental distance between himself and the boy. Something was wrong.

Alarmed, he rose and ran out the door and down the hall to the dorm where he had deposited his sleeping Padawan the night before. He was momentarily relieved to spot Obi-wan in the bed where he had left him, but panic rose anew when he saw the sheen of sweat that covered the boy's face. Kneeling beside the bed, a quick check with the force revealed Obi-wan's system to be compromised, and his connection to the force very weak.

They had drugged him. They had drugged a child. He wound his anger into a tight ball and released it into the force as he scooped the boy into his arms. Carrying Obi-wan back to his own quarters he settled him on the bed. The boneless form stirred as he pulled the covers up.

Qui-gon could see the effort it took Obi-wan to just open his eyes.

"Ma—" the bigger man laid a finger against the small mouth. Despite the situation, they could not afford to risk revealing themselves.

"Hush, youngling. You are safe here with your Da." He sensed a tendril of awareness return to Obi-wan as his words registered. /What has happened to you, Padawan/

/I don't remember, Master. I'm sorry./ Out loud he said, his voice hoarse, "Papa, am I sick? It hurts Papa." /They fed me a drink…/ Obi-wan cut off his thought as his head reeled in pain. Qui-gon could see him fighting to maintain control, biting his lip.

"I'm not sure, son. But I don't think it's anything too serious. I'm sorry it's hurting you." He shifted to sit on the side of the bed and looked down at the pale face lying in his bed. Checking over Obi-wan once again he calmed a little. Whatever it was it appeared to be wearing off, although slowly.

/Let go, Obi-wan. It's okay to let go./ The boy looked at him seriously for one moment, as if judging, and then suddenly shifted to tentatively lay his head in the bigger man's lap, hiding his eyes from the painful light. "It hurts so much" came the whimper. He knew Obi-Wan was not acting now. Qui-gon felt his heart clench.

Running his hand through the boy's hair he tried to accomplish several things at once; he pressed Obi-wan more firmly against him so that the boy knew he was welcome. The Master also took the edge off the pain his Padawan was feeling, and he felt him relax even further. Finally, he quietly sent the force suggestion "Sleep my poor little one." As with everything else, Obi-wan obeyed almost instantly.

Sliding out from under his apprentice, Qui-gon threw on a tunic and headed down towards the main common room to find one of their "gracious hosts". With every step he reminded himself to maintain serenity. Marching up to the first person of the race that he spotted, he demanded,

"What did you do to my son?" The words were quiet, but there was no denying their strength.

"Sir, I don't know what you mean?" The man was soon joined by a compatriot, who stood silently staring at Qui-Gon with a focus the Jedi Master found disquieting.

"He is currently sick with fever in my bed, confused and practically incoherent." The image of Obi-wan resting in his lap brought that unfamiliar clench back to his chest. How long would his Padawan remain in this condition?

"Sir, Mister…."

"Jinn, um, di Jinn." Focus old fool, you almost lost yourself there because of your worries.

"Mister di Jinn, illness in offworld children the first day here has been quite common. Rest assured he will recover shortly."

Qui-Gon gave them both a hard stare. He certainly had no doubt that this "illness" was common in children. "You best hope for your own sake that he does."

"We apologize for the inconvenience, Mister di Jinn, and offer you a gift as a token."

The B'disth who had been staring at Qui-Gon now unfolded his hands and produced a fair sized crystal – one of the most beautiful things the Jedi Master had ever seen. It had no real defined shape, but was somewhat circular and threaded with minute strands of colour.

"May I ask what it is?"

The second B'disth spoke up. "It is the physical manifestation of the love and care you have for your offspring, sir." Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "We B'disth are gifted with the talent for energenesis - simply put we transform emotions into matter."

"That is truly remarkable. Do they serve any utility beyond décor?"

"More than I can describe" the creature responded. "They are the very basis for the way we run our society, from powering generators to ensuring the crystals formed from positive emotions are placed in our fields to ensure a bountiful harvest."

Qui-Gon attempted to hide his surprise. Clearly this meant something to their mission, but he couldn't quite figure it out exactly. The council had said they were looking to harvest the energy between a father and child. They must have figured out how to do it, as he was holding the result in his hand. But why drug Obi-wan?

The only reason he could think of was to evoke a reaction in himself. And he had played right into their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your kind reviews so far – I've finally found time to reply! This one is short, but ridiculously mushy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It seemed to be several hours later when Obi-Wan was suddenly woken by the jerking of his arms. He dragged himself momentarily out of his grogginess and sent a tendril of the force - remarking with relief that the force was accessible to him again - throughout his body to try and determine the problem. It appeared that whatever they had given him the previous night was causing some slightly painful, definitely irritating muscle spasms.

Glancing over the room he realized he was in his Master's quarters. When had that happened? Sure enough, he spotted Qui-Gon asleep in a chair beside the bed. The spasms continued, and Obi-wan bit his lip so as to not cry out and wake his Master.

So here he was, awake but exhausted with every muscle in his body determined to rebel against him. And to top it off, he was supposed to be Ben di Kylo in the middle of this. He didn't know if he could do it. He was so tired, and he wanted . . . he wanted . . . Force! He didn't even know what he wanted. Sighing he tried to centre himself and thought _Well if I don't know what I want, what would Ben want?_

In a few minutes he began to creep as quietly as he could, as carefully as he could, to where his Master was sleeping. Climbing into the chair with the bigger man Obi-wan slowly curled himself into Qui-Gin's lap, resting his head against the broad chest. Yes, this is what Ben would do, and it was his duty to keep up appearances.

What Obi-Wan hadn't realized is that the minute he moved from his bed, Qui-Gon was awake. The Master had thrown up his shields so that the boy wouldn't sense him, the Jedi's curiosity getting the better of him. Even with his vaunted Jedi control, trying to remain so still while the boy climbed into his lap was almost impossible. This was the last thing he had expected when his Apprentice had climbed out of bed.

Opening on eye slowly he saw the boy's muscles jerking and reached out and began massaging one arm. Obi-wan briefly met his eyes, then looked away. "Didn't mean to wake you Papa." /I'm sorry Master, I can go back to bed. I just thought Ben would…/ Qui-Gon was smiling at him. /Well _Ben_ is certainly welcome to any comfort he needs. As are you, my Padawan. /

Obi-wan suspected he was being teased somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and it was too hard to concentrate as his Master was rocking him back and forth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the action was strange and unexpected from the large, usually reserved man, and that as a Jedi Padawan he should have more dignity than this. _But Ben isn't a Jedi_, he told himself, _so it's okay_.

Had he been alert enough to realize how much he was projecting he would have heard his Master's answering thought: _While Kylo di Jinn is not Jedi, he is a wise enough man to realize that all too soon his boy will be too big to hold in his lap, and will no longer need his Da the same way. So Kylo_, he thought, _would take advantage of the moment._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was well past mid meal when Obi-wan finally felt like his body was under his control, and that perhaps it was time to move. Before opening his eyes he realized that he was back in his bed, and wondered briefly if his Master had tired of having a curled up Padawan in his lap. He blushed slightly at his own boldness, and turned an eye towards the chair where he had fallen asleep on the bigger man.

It was empty. Obi-wan attempted to quash the quickly rising sense of panic that surprised him upon noting Qui-Gon's absence. His Master must have tired of having to coddle him, he thought glumly.

As if hearing his thoughts, his teacher chose that moment to enter the room. Obi-wan felt an immense sense of relief, followed quickly by embarrassment at his own strong emotions. Although it was fleeting, Qui-Gon saw the quick look flicker across the boy's face.

If anyone had been watching they probably would have said the older man wore an indulgent smile as he quietly told the boy "I did not abandon you, young one. I merely excused myself to the 'fresher. Are you hungry? We're between meals, but I'm sure we could wrangle up something for you." 

"Starved!" came the emphatic reply. And no wonder, Jinn thought, the boy hadn't really eaten anything since the late meal the evening before.

"Up you get then, and into the 'fresher to clean up a bit first."

While no longer spasming, Obi-wan was still considerably weak, wavering on his feet several times on the journey towards the main dining hall. He could practically feel his Master's eyes on him as he stopped to lean against a wall.

"You are not well enough to make it – at least not before the sun sets."

Obi-wan scowled at the teasing, which only deepened when he saw the look his Master was giving him. He'd seen that look before and it usually meant something he wouldn't like. As Qui-gon moved towards him, crouching slightly, the realization dawned.

"Papa, you absolutely can not!"

The older Jedi blinked. _That was almost automatic_, came the fleeting thought, before he shook it out of his head. 

"Can't I? Why ever not?"

"There are others, you can't…." Obi-wan faltered. /You can't carry me Master, not in front of the others/

"Youthful pride," Qui-gon muttered, giving his apprentice an appraising look, "if you won't be carried, and are too weak to make a decent go of walking, we shall have to compromise." With that he turned his back to his Padawan, crouched as low as he could, and said "Climb on."

After a few seconds of no movement he turned and peered over his shoulder to see his charge staring at him open mouthed. He nudged him slightly with the force, and gingerly Obi-Wan hung his arms around the man's neck and felt him rise. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was giving him a piggy-back ride.

_I must still be drugged_, he thought. In a moment his felt a stinging pinch on his arm and an answering thought,

/You are not drugged. I am merely being 'relaxed' and 'jovial'./

Qui-gon could feel the vibrations of his Padawan's laughter against his back as they walked. 

After some 'discussion' over what was suitable for 'Ben' to eat (Ben had remarkably similar taste to an obstinate Obi-Wan, Qui-gon noted), the pair settled at a table where he had spotted his companion from the previous evening, Mi'read, and what could only be assumed was his daughter. The Master could certainly not ignore the fact that the girl's arm was encased in plaster from fingers to elbow.

Crouching again to allow his Padawan to slide off his back, he greeted the other man. "It seems we both have casualties," indicating the girl seated beside him who was currently eyeing Obi-Wan with suspicion.

Mi'read gave him a wane smile. "Fall out of tree this morning after first meal." Qui-Gon thought the man still looked a little green around the edges. "Let me introduce my daughter Ev'lee."

"I'd offer a hand my lady, but yours seems to be occupied." Ev'lee gave a quiet laugh and a smile at that. Obi-wan's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "I am Kylo di Jinn, and this is my son Bendo."

"Ben" came the emphatic comment from Obi-wan. Qui-gon wondered briefly if either of them would back down from the staring contest they had somehow become embroiled in while picking at the food in front of them.

/Obi-Wan, what has gotten into you? Be kind. I need you to find out what happened with Ev'lee. I fear it may not have entirely an accident./

/Sorry Master./

"Cool cast. Can I sign it?" That seemed to break the ice, as Ev'lee smiled and pulled a marker she had been storing for just such an occasion. The children content in conversation, Qui-Gon turned to Mi'read.

"How are you doing?"

The other man looked up from the citrus he was peeling for his daughter. "Recovering." He said with a chuckle. "Hearing the screams she let out just about stopped my heart. I'm going to need a vacation at the end of this vacation!"

"Oh?" 

"In the days since we've been here Ev'lee's been sick, got lost on a hike and now she's broken her arm. It's been…trying."

"I imagine. Well I give you my wishes for the rest of your vacation being uneventful." The Master had his doubts though, particularly given the rapt attention given them by the B'disth several tables away.


	7. Chapter 7

As he meditated that night, Obi-Wan focused on strengthening his shields. From what his Master had told him about the B'disth, they had access to their minds in some form in order to pick up on emotions.

"This troubles me, Obi-Wan. We need to protect ourselves. We may not be able to prevent them from reading our basic emotions, but we can stop them from intruding any further. This will make our roles more difficult, Padawan. Will you be able to handle this?"

It had taken Obi-Wan a few seconds to realize what Qui-Gon was getting at. Not only would raising their shields keep the B'disth out, it would block them from each other – at least to a further degree than Obi-Wan was used to. He didn't want to risk the mission and be sent home because he could not handle emotional separation from his Master, so he had assured the older Jedi he would be fine. He voice held more conviction than his heart. He supposed that's why the code said "There is no emotion; there is peace." It made situations like this easier.

He nearly jumped out of skin when he felt the large hand settle on his shoulder. "It's time to sleep, Ben." Resisting the urge to pull a face, he simply nodded and stood, straightening his sleep clothes. He moved towards the door, and then paused, looking back over his shoulder in question. "Go on, child, I'll be right there."

And so it was; he had barely gotten the covers over himself when the large shadow of Qui-Gon loomed over his bed. The big man pulled the blankets up further around him, and quietly said "Goodnight, Ben." He then hesitated for a millisecond before surprising Obi-wan with a gentle kiss on his forehead. The boy closed his eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling of warmth, only to open them to see the retreating form of his Master. The warmth quickly turned to an unsettled feeling in his stomach, and he swallowed hard, as if that could ease it.

_Please don't let me be getting sick again,_ he thought. _I do not want to be a useless burden on this mission._ Indeed, they had been there almost 2 days and he couldn't help but wonder what, if anything, he had done to further their mission. Self-doubt settled over him like an old, worn tunic. _Sleep Kenobi!_

But sleep only brought more turmoil, as Obi-Wan dreamt. Memories flashed through his mind, a silent movie playing on his eyelids. Qui-Gon cutting his hair, the cutting rejection he felt on the trip to Bandomeer, Qui-Gon teaching him to pilot a speeder, his first fistfight at school and the punishment he received because of it, his Papa finding him hiding after his Mama…._ wait_, a thought struggled to Obi-Wan's consciousness, _that's not right, that didn't really…or did it?_

In his half-alert state Obi-wan reached out with the force and was disconcerted when he felt something skirting the edges of his shields. They were still intact, nothing unwanted had been revealed, but it became clear that not all of his thoughts were necessarily his own. That realization jerked him fully awake, and instinctively he was on his feet and at his Master's door before he realized what had happened. Upon hearing his Master's gentle snoring however, he paused mid-knock. He really shouldn't wake him, not for a dream that wasn't even really a bad dream. What would he say, "Sorry to wake you Papa but I had a weird dream"? Surely not.

Instead he leaned back against the wall and did a few breathing exercises to settle himself. What had just happened? The haircut was real, the fistfight was not. Or was it the other way around?

"Young Ben di Kylo. Can I assist you?" He hadn't even heard the B'disth approaching.

"Uh, no, no thank you, I was just –"

"Looking for you father." Obi-Wan nodded, stepping back a bit as he felt the skirting around his shields once more. "If there is something wrong, I can help you. There is no need to wake your father."

Despite the fact that he had come to that same conclusion himself only moments earlier, as a statement from the B'disth it rankled him. "There's nothing wrong. I just wanted . . ." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Come now, he wouldn't want to be disturbed, I will take you back to your room."

"No! I mean, he won't mind, it'll just be a minute…"

"How do you know he wouldn't mind?"

"I just know." The memory of the day before, being curled in Qui-Gon's lap came to mind, and he said with more conviction. "He'd want me to wake him, I know it." The B'disth man was staring at him, and Obi-Wan saw the image in his mind flicker and dim before returning to normal.

"You're doing something – " he started, but was cut off by a baritone voice asking,

"What is going on here?"

Qui-gon had sensed a tiny disturbance in the force signature that represented his Padawan, and eased into wakefulness from his own dreams. He had been surprised to find Obi-Wan outside his room, back against the wall, a B'disth staring him down, with what looked like a newly formed crystal in his hand. When he appeared and questioned the scene, the tension broke and Obi-Wan ran to him, pressing himself against his side. The Master instinctively wrapped his arm around the small shoulders and drew the boy in closer.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa. But he wouldn't let me see you."

/Obi-Wan, what happened/

/Dreams, Papa./

Qui-gon's breath caught in his lungs for a moment. Concern spiked through him at the words his Padawan sent through their bond. Obi-Wan seemed to realize what had happened at the same moment, as Qui-Gon could feel the horror and embarrassment rolling off the boy. /Sorry, Master/ came the mental whisper.

/There is nothing to apologize for. Are you sure you're alright, little one/

/I don't know…I don't think so.../

Qui-Gon looked up at the creature before them who was depositing a crystal into a fold of his coat. How many had he made in the time they were standing there? "In the future let it be known that my son can come wake me whenever he should feel the need. Come, Ben." With that they turned into his room and the B'disth was summarily dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Qui-gon had also had dreams that night, but found himself drawn out of them much easier than his Padawan. Obi-wan had been confused as to which of his dream memories were real, and only really calmed himself upon seeing his Master's lightsabre, and even then had had to reach out to hold it before he could truly believe.

So yes, it had been easier for Qui-Gon, at least until the last dream. That one had pierced him. Vivid flashes of returning to their guest rooms while they were vacationing on Serilia 4, finding his wife dead, their rooms robbed of all valuables, his son seemingly missing. The panic, the grief, the relief when he found Ben hiding in the bottom of the closet, weeping into one of his Da's tunics. The boy had been emotionally catatonic for some time, curled against his father, whispering "Mama" over and over again.

He had been forced to carry the boy everywhere that day, to the planetary security agency, the medcentre, to new guest rooms, everywhere, because he would not be separated from his father. One of the security agents tried to take him from Kylo's arms, only to have the boy rage, screaming like a wild animal cornered and lashing out with everything he had. By the end of the night his arms were stiff and sore and his boy had fallen asleep, tears still on his face, small fingers twined the ends of his Da's hair. He remembers looking at those small hands clutching hair like Ben was once again 3 instead of 9 and coming undone, sobbing into the hair of his son, quietly so he wouldn't wake the boy.

He remembers, but he also knows it's not real. But knowing it's not real doesn't take away the overwhelming urge to go to the children's dorm to watch over the boy, to make sure he's ok. He managed to resist; well, except for that once around 4th hour. His own peaceful sleep is elusive, his son's grieving screams echoing in his head.

Qui-gon knew he needed to report his concerns for Obi-Wan to the Council as soon as possible. He hoped to able to get a chance to communicate with them later that day. In the meantime, Obi-Wan was busy playing with Ev'lee, the two chasing each other through the gardens in seemingly vain attempts to catch each other. He had had to remind them several times to be careful, as Ev'lee was still wearing her plaster, and Mi'read was looking pale just watching them.

Knowing the other man was watching the children, Qui-Gon took his leave, grabbing the opportunity to explore the compound. He suddenly felt sympathy towards parents across the galaxy, realizing how difficult in must be for them to get a moment of peace, of privacy. As he had stood to leave Obi-Wan had frozen in the middle of his game, and sent a querying look across the grounds.

While the question hadn't been voiced across their bond, Qui-Gon sent waves of reassurance back to Obi-Wan.

/Just going to do some exploring, youngling, to observe our hosts./ 

/Would you like me to come along/

/There is no need, enjoy your game, Padawan./

/When -- /

/Soon, Obi-Wan. I promise not to take any longer than necessary./

He had been gone an hour when he felt it was time to get back. He could feel his Padawan's presence at the edge of their bond, wanting to contact him, but restraining himself from actually doing so. He would need to brief the boy on what he had seen. By masking his presence in the Force he had been able to see just how good the B'disth were at their operation. While most did not notice the presence of the mystical creatures unless they were communicating directly, it seemed that every father-child pair had a B'disth watching them. Strangely, only a few of them were actually producing crystals like the ones he had seen previously. Taking one last look into a cavern where a young B'disth appeared to be packaging up the crystals for shipping, Qui-gon turned back and went to find his Apprentice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Thank you once again for all your kind reviews. Sorry this took so long to get posted. Hope you enjoy it, it reeks of mushy.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"So they're collecting the crystals and shipping them somewhere?"  
"Not so loud Padawan mine." Qui-Gon said as he combed out his hair in front of the mirror. He heard the sound of something scraping across the floor, and before he knew it Obi-Wan was standing behind him on a chair. Quietly the boy grabbed the comb.

"May I Papa?" Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle. Only Obi-wan would ask permission to do him a favour.  
"By all means, sir Ben. I would appreciate it."

He tried not to make noise when the boy ripped too harshly through the knots in his hair. He noted that every once and a while Obi-wan paused and cast his eyes down to the floor, mentally clenching his fists. _The boy is confused, with good reason. Every child has the instincts that he is trying to fight, but his are stronger now then they used to be._ His padawan continued brushing his Master's hair, but fell quiet, eyes darting across the room, fingers unconsciously twirling the ends of the older man's hair. It reminded Qui-gon of his dream, and he had to catch his breath for a moment.

"Are you alright, child?" Obi-wan sighed.

"I'm sorry Papa. I'm such a burden. But this vacation has got me thinking about things that are..."  
Qui-gon turned. "Confusing?" 

Obi-wan nodded shyly.

//We are Jedi, Obi-wan, the things you remember are not all real. But what is real is that I am so glad you are with me. If you fall into the memories the B'disth feed you, it is because that is what they do. I will still care for you, I will not judge you, if just once you are the boy you could have been instead of the great Jedi you will be. Fear not for your reactions.//

//I do not want to shame you or the Jedi.// 

Qui-gon noted the lack of honorific with a small amount of concern. A small amount because he knew he was dealing with a child; a Jedi child in some ways, but in many ways a child who had grown up faster than his years. A victim of the drugs, and the thought occurred for the first time, a victim of not having parents.

How in the force would they ever re-adjust to the temple?

It was almost dawn when Qui heard the screaming, feeling that all-too-familiar feeling of his apprentice in distress.  
"MAMA!" 

Qui-gon worried for a moment as he paused outside the children's dorm that his head would explode. He grappled blindly towards the bed where Ben sat shaking.

He reached out and gather the boy to his chest. It was like that moment all over again, except it never happened in the first place.

Qui-gon whispered. "Obi-wan?"

Nothing. "Obi?...Padawan?" Silence.

"Bendo my son?" Small arms hugged his neck, and the small eyes tried not to cry, as the bigger man stood and moved towards his room, Obi-wan trembling in his arms. He whispered nonsense words of reassurance, acting purely on instinct. As he sat in the chair in his room he gripped the boy tightly in his arms and began to rub his back. After a few moments of more shaking and no response he gently raised Obi-wan's chin to try and bring him around to reality. With some alarm he noted his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

A moment later Obi-wan gripped Qui-gon's tunic with such strength and desperation it shocked the man. There came a chocked sound from his Padawan and suddenly obi-wan's held back emotions found release.

"They've got her Papa! We've got to go save her!" Clearly the boy was delirious. Pushing the sweat soaked hair off Obi-wan's brow, the Jedi spoke quietly, trying to calm the boy.  
"It was a dream, Ben. It was about your Mam?"  
A quiet whispered plea, "Mama" whispered against his shoulder was the only response he received.

//Obi-wan// he reached out through their bond, but found his apprentice's end to be blocked and muddy. The boy was hiding, too caught in the false reality to maintain the bond. //Padawan, please, open up a bit, let me help you// Silence but for quiet crying, but he could feel a change in the bond. //That's right little one, just a bit more.// As soon as he could touch Obi-wan's mind and sent waves of reassurance. He found his force presence drawn in like never before. Obi-wan had never so blatantly sought his comfort, but as Ben he was desperate for it. And if his dream about his "Mam's" death was even remotely detailed, well no wonder. Which brought Qui-gon to his next barrier.

"Will you tell me what you saw in your dream my Ben?"  
"Mama. The day she died."  
Qui-gon took a deep breath and continued. "Can you tell me more?"  
"Please don't make me."  
"I won't."  
//But I can show you, papa.//   
//Please, Bendo.// It seemed wrong to encourage the identity issues, but Qui-gon had bigger battles to fight at the moment.

And then he was there, seeing everything through Obi-wan's memories. He heard the blaster shots from outside their room, and had a vague sense of being ushered into the closet and told not to move. He could feel what it was for like for Ben huddled on the floor of the closet, apparently thinking _Papa please come back, please_. He heard the voices of the men as they entered the rooms, the the yell of his wife as they ended her life. His boy had bit his tongue so hard it had bled trying not to make any noise when he saw the edges of the boots through the bottom of the closet door. The despair, the crying into his Da's tunic, the strong hands holding him safe as he glanced over the bigger man's shoulders to see what had happened to his Mam.

And that's when Qui-gon saw that it was Tahl, and he was so taken aback that he was instantly out of the memory and back in the present. _They had_...the finishing thought wouldn't come.

"Oh my cai'lan." He whispered into Obi-wan's hair, the emotion of the moment causing the endearment from his homeworld, his own word that came naturally, to slip off his lips. "How could they do this to you?" They had used the one appropriate relationship from his own memory to torture Obi-wan. Feeling his Master's sorrow for him and the comfort he was sending, Obi-wan cuirled further against him, as Qui-gon sent a sleep suggestion through the force.

"Rest, my kunga pouchling, I will be here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He knew Obi-wan was awake, even though the boy kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. Even if he could not tell so through the force, Qui-gon would have known from the steady grip the boy had on a fistful of his hair. When Obi-wan slept that small hand had fallen away; now, with awareness and troubling thoughts of the morning it was back. Qui-gon chose to say nothing; his apprentice would open up when he was ready.

When he did, Obi-wan was so quiet his Master almost did not hear him, but he strained to do so, not wanting to make the boy repeat something that may have been difficult to voice in the first place.

"So it was all my imagination. Does that mean she's alright?" He was too embarrassed to name Master Tahl, he already felt he was behaving like a crechling, he did not want to open his mouth and prove it to be so.

"She is fine cai'lan. Reach through the force and you will know yourself, the force will not lie to you."

A moment, and then,

"What does cai'lan mean?" The Jedi Master was slightly taken aback. He had not even realized he had said it. "Papa?"

"It is a Serilian word. It means 'child'."

//Your home world.// The awe was clear.

"So why am I a kunga pouchling?" At this, Qui-gon laughed.

"So you remember that do you? Well, you are curled up against my chest like a baby kunga in his father's pouch."

Obi-wan flushed and looked down, as if registering his position for the first time. "'Spose that's true", he mumbled sleepily and moved as if to settle down again.

"Oh no you don't. The sun is far too high in the sky to keep sleeping. We should do a morning meditation, we've missed it for a few days and it might settle us some." The padawan knew his Master was just being kind – nothing could ever rustle the big man, and Obi was positive his Master was not confused like he was. He silently cursed his ineptitude. "Bendo." With the quiet calling of his name Obi-wan knelt beside his Master and fell into meditation. He instantly felt his Master's reassuring presence and guidance in regaining his focus. He wrapped that reassurance around him and eased deeper into his meditative trance. He had no idea he had remained like that when he felt a nudge at his shields and he allowed himself to surface.

//That reminds me, Master, the other night I felt the presence of the B'disth at the edges of my shields. Not breaking through them, exactly, but still **there**.// Qui-gon was grinning at him, teeth and all. //Master?// The impossible grin just got wider.

//That is the first time you have called me 'Master' in some time. Indeed, it is the first time you have called me much of anything through our bond. It seems the meditation has helped your focus//

Oh. Right. His focus. Obi-wan sighed, and released most of his anxieties into the force. //I was afraid I would slip-up and call you the wrong thing. Again.//

//You are behaving exactly how you need to be for this mission, Padawan. Fear not. I too, have fallen prey to the way the B'disth are manipulating our emotions. I did have to teach you a new Serilian word today.//

_Manipulation, right_, the young Jedi thought sadly. _That's all it really is_. As if reading his thoughts, Qui-gon lifted his chin to meet eye to eye.

"Know this, little one. They cannot manipulate something that isn't there."  
Obi-wan swallowed the very massive and sudden lump in his throat, and opened his mouth to speak but then quickly stopped. His eyes flew to the door and then back to Qui-gon.

//They are out there, Master. One of the B'disth. Right on the other side of the door.//

With lightening-fast Jedi reflexes, Qui-gon ripped open the door shocking the B'disth on the other side into stillness.

"What are you doing outside our door?" He tried to rein in and release his anger. If he looked too upset he might reveal that they knew more than they should. Sith be damned he was growing weary of these creatures playing with his padawan's heart as if it were a toy. Obi-wan must have sensed his Master's distress, probably a first for the youngling, for he crept to his side but remained slightly hidden behind his bigger form.

"Papa, is everything all right?" Qui-gon swallowed hard at the quiver in his voice. It was so slight it would have gone unnoticed by anyone less familiar with the boy, causing him to suspect that it was not at all for show. _There is no emotion; there is peace_. 

"Everything is fine my Cai'lan." Sith, he had done it again. _There is no passion; there is serenity._ "Our friend was paying us an unwanted visit, but he was leaving now, correct?" A heavy glare worked far more than a force suggestion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

//Padawan, what's the situation?//

//It's clear Master, I'm going in.//

//Be careful.// There was something in his Master's mental voice that made Obi-wan chuckle. He could almost hear the man trying not to sound overly concerned and then not being able to stop himself.

Obi-wan made sure to toss the ball through the door before he stepped foot into the resort's storeroom. It wasn't empty very often, and he had been "playing" nearby for several hours just waiting for an opportunity to get inside. He could not screw up now. Shaking himself back into reality he took a quick appraising glance of his surroundings. Crates of crystals were everywhere, although he was certain not all of them were the special ones the B'disth seemed intent on harvesting.

//I haven't found them yet, Master, but there are lots of other crystals.// 

//Try and keep your focus Obi-wan.//

Right. It was then that he noticed the smallest tower of boxes near the far door. Walking over, the boy stood on his toes to try to read the labeling. 

"Guulang. That's Ev'lee and Mi'read's name!" He scanned the boxes, all of them baring names, some names having multiple boxes. And then he saw the ones he had been anxious to find. The biggest crate bore the names di Kylo/di Jinn. His shock gave way to an internal battle as he slowly raised the lid to peek inside. 

"Oh Force! They're beautiful!" Slowly he touched the top of one with the tip of his finger, afraid the delicate beauty of it would crumble under his touch. He soon discovered how deceiving these crystals were, and that they were extremely strong. To the far right of the box one caught his eye, and picked it up to examine it closer.

The base of the crystal was as one, only to split halfway up the piece, and then, crystal arms intertwined, meld into one again at the top. There were threads of rainbow color throughout, but dead in the centre was a mass of weeping blue surrounding by a warm, deep green.

Reaching out with the Force Obi-wan's suspicions were confirmed. It was from the other night, when he had had those dreams about his Mam. The night Master Qui-gon had taken all of that horror and made it better. They had made a crystal out of his weakness and neediness for his – he squashed the thought out and the anger and returned his focus to the crystal to calm himself. 

//Obi-wan, out, NOW!// He registered his Master's command just as he saw the B'disth.

"What are you doing in here?" This one was gruffer than of the other B'disth he was used to dealing with. "Well?"

"I – I was just looking for my t-t-toy, Ser." He slipped the crystal that had distracted him unto a fold of his tunic and then pointed away from himself to where the red ball was lodged underneath a box.

"What is your name?" The B'disth asked as he picked up the red ball, all 6 eyes never leaving Obi-wan.  
"Bendo di Kylo, S-s-ser."

"You are trespassing young di Kylo, let us go find your father."

Qui-gon feigned surprise at seeing the figures blocking his light in the gardens. Sure enough, as he suspected, Obi-wan had been caught by one of the B'disth. A nanosecond of concern spiked through the Master before he noticed the red ball clasped rather tightly in the B'disth's hand. Apparently his apprentice's cover story had worked.

"Can I assist you?"  
"Yes. Keep your child out of the storeroom. He does not belong there, and if we catch him trespassing again there will be serious consequences to his actions." 

"Papa! I wasn't trespassing, I was just – "

Qui-gon held up his hand. "Enough Bendo. Were you, or were you not in the storeroom as our friend stated?"

"Yes, Papa, but ---" All Qui-gon had to do was raise a questioning eyebrow and Obi-wan's mouth snapped shut, leaving the boy looking as though he had swallowed his own tongue. By the force he played petulant well. A bit too well, Qui-gon thought, no longer knowing where the acting lines were, where the emotional manipulation lines were, where maybe his padawan was actually sincere.

With a sigh the big man unfolded himself from his meditation position and stood, clasping a firm hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "Thank you – "

"Durune." 

"Thank you for returning my son to me and informing me of his infraction, Durune. It shall be dealt with appropriately." At this Obi-wan felt the colour rise to his cheek. That phrase sounded a little too familiar.

//You've done well Padawan; fear not. It's just a little game, remember?//

After the B'disth left them to their peace, Qui-gon resumed his seat on the ground and motioned for Obi-wan to join him.

//What did you discover?// 

//Boxes and boxes of crystals, Master. Not all seemed to be harvested from the same emotion, though. The – the ones like they got from us were lesser in number, and were in boxes with names on them.//

"Names?" Qui-gon asked out loud.

"The names of the families. There was a di Kylo/di Jinn box."

"Is that what caused you to lose your focus?"

Once again Obi-wan felt himself blushing, and he wordlessly shook his head. 

"Then what, Cai'lan?" Slowly the young jedi pulled the crystal from his tunic. He couldn't help but notice the low tone of his Master's voice when he asked, "Did you take this from one of the boxes, Bendo?"

"Yes." A low whisper, hard for even Qui-gon's force-sensitive ears to hear.  
"Why?"  
"I didn't mean to, he came in before I could put it back!" Before he knew what was happening, Qui-gon had him by the hand and was leading him away.  
"Then we shall return it."

Obi-wan panicked.

//But it's ours!! They stole it from us!//

//It is not ours, Padawan. Just because it is of us, does not mean it is ours.//

"But papa it's not fair!"

//If we keep this, if I do nothing, our mission is lost.//

"Please! It's just one..." But by that time they were at the door of the storeroom and Qui-gon was knocking at the door. Obi-wan was almost relieved that it was Durune who answered.

"Yes?"

"I believe my son Bendo has something that belongs to you." With that he looked at the boy expectantly. Sure enough his Padawan held the crystal out to Durune.

"You stole this?" the B'disth asked neutrally.

"No!" Obi-wan's head shot up. "It was pretty and I just w-w-wanted to see it."

"What do you say to Ser Durune, Bendo?"

The boy scowled. "It's mine -- " 

Before he could even finish the words he was caught by the arm and felt two hard swats hit his backside. The surprise and the pain caught him unawares.

Qui-gon almost, almost laughed at the look of pure betrayal on Obi-wan's face, but held it in. "What do you say to Ser Durune?"

"I am sorry Ser." He choked out.

"No harm done. It's returned now. And I understand the enticement of its beauty."

"Thank you for your understanding Durune." A squeeze on Obi-wan's shoulder and then, "Thank you, Ser." With that the B'disth retreated into the storeroom and out of sight.

Qui-gon looked down at the little one beside him and caught the trembling chin and the refusal to meet his eyes.

//Padawan, I am no good to you as a Master, as a teacher if I do not correct you.//

Obi-wan was clenching and unclenching his fists, still refusing to look at the bigger man. Kneeling down to the youngling's level Qui-gon said,

"Cai'lan, what kind of a Da am I if I do not teach you the proper ways to behave?"

"I am sorry Papa. I won't be-behave badly ever again."

With this Qui-gon roared with laughter. "Do not make promises that are impossible to keep, my boy."


	12. Chapter 12

"You've never done that before."  
Qui-gon looked up from where he was seated on his sleep couch. Despite the boy's earlier apology for his behaviour, this is the first that Obi-wan had spoken to him since.

"No I have not. You have never given me cause to before" he replied quietly, sensing further questions from his apprentice. They came only from the boy's eyes. Qui-gon heaved a sigh not even sure he knew how to explain his actions. He was interrupted before he could even begin.

"I bet it's against the code" Obi-wan muttered from across the room, bottom lip protruding in a classic pout. Qui-gon resisted the urge to get up and walk over and poke it back in where in belonged.

A smile, and then, "The code does not forbid it, Padawan. Although I think many in the temple would be shocked to know that such an incident had happened."

"Why?"

"The Jedi expect much of their children, a different standard of behaviour. It isn't fair, but it is necessary, and we raise you to maintain a high standard of behaviour." Obi-wan raised a skeptical eye at the last. "Ok, to **try** and maintain a high standard of behaviour."

"I don't understand." Obi-wan scowled, kicking at invisible stones on the floor. When he looked up, his Master had moved closer to the edge of the sleep couch and was holding his arm out in a welcoming gesture.

"Come here, Ben." Qui-gon knew that Obi-wan was confused, and feeling vulnerable. He also knew that Obi-wan would need the use of his alias to give in to his vulnerability, his need for something from his Master.

Trying to read his Master, Obi-wan shuffled over to the big man and stopped just in front of his knees. After a moment he felt Qui-gon's hand hook him around his waist and pull him in closer until Obi-wan was standing sideways against his broad chest, his arm still around the boy in a loose half embrace.

"Are you shy with me as well, Cai'lan?" 

Obi-wan reveled in the warmth of the endearment for a moment, and took a deep breath as if he could breathe in the word and all the good feelings it brought with it. After a moment he relaxed enough to register the circles his Master was rubbing against his back and the waves of reassurance he was sending. Leaning further against the man, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I did not behave as a Jedi." 

"Ah. But neither did I, hmm?"

Obi-wan's head snapped up so fast he almost cracked his Master in the chin.

"You need not look so shocked. You commented on it yourself, that I had never done that before. And I said that you had never given me cause to before. That is true, but an oversimplification."

"You have had the very normal, emotional reactions trained out of you from your first day at the temple. Do you know why?"

"Emotions lead to the Dark side."

"No, not all emotions. Fear, anger, uncontrolled negativity, yes. Obi-wan it is almost a fundamental truth of nature that little ones are bundles of chaotic, intense feelings."

"Then why do they take that away from us?"

"Because you have a gift – the Force. That gift demands sacrifice from all Jedi. We have the Force, but we must also have control. Because imagine a 6 year old having a temper tantrum who can weild the Force. Not a pretty picture, is it?"

Obi-wan laughed, but then grew solemn. "But I did not have control." 

"No, you didn't. For once you behaved as a normal, bratty," this with a teasing poke to the chest, "boy who was frustrated. The way the Council, the B'disth and your own instincts have all wanted you to. And I, I did not behave as a Jedi Master. I too, followed my first instincts."

"So," Obi-wan began very deliberately, "your instincts told you that Ben was straying and needed his Papa."

"No," came the gentle rebuke. "My instincts did not tell me that Ben needed his Papa, they told me that my Obi-wan did."


	13. Chapter 13

"Focus Ben." The familiar words rang out and te padawan tried not to growl.

"It's a little hard to practice hand to hand with someone whose arm span is the same is the same as my height, papa," Obi-wan said exasperatedly from where he was held by the shoulders. Try as he might, he could not free himself from his Master's grip, as light as it was.

Finally qui-gon released him and he stumbled back a bit at the change. "If obligated to fight hand to hand, where would you strike first?"

"The place where I could reach first," came the reply, with a pointed punch to the big man's stomach. Obi-wan sighed when it receive4d absolutely no response.

"I'm afraid not. My solar plexus is arguably the strongest part of my body. You want to aim for fingers, other appendages and especially the face and head.

"The face! I – how –" Obi-wan groaned into his hands. "You're way up there!" he cried in despair, childish frustration getting the better of him. Whose joke of the Force was it to pair such a big man with the runt of his age-mates? How would he ever learn to be a knight like this?

"Even the smallest grow eventually, Cai'lan. Your time will come. Perhaps one day you will even be taller than I am." Qui-gon forced his mouth not to quirk up into a grin at the look of pure doubt that came over Obi-wan at this last statement. "Come now, let's try. I'll even level the field." With that Qui-gon got down on his knees. "See, it's all perspective. Now we are the same height."

"Actually, papa, I think I'm taller than you now."

"Well then, let's see what you've got, hmm?" Before even finishing his sentence Qui-gon threw a "punch" at his apprentice. With some pride he noted Obi-wan's almost reflexive knife hand block, which the boy followed up with a "strike" to his temple. With the right momentum a strike like that could seriously incapacitate an opponent. After a few more runs testing Obi-Wan's blocking techniques he left himself open slightly in order to encourage the boy to move into attack mode.

What he did not expect is that his apprentice would take to it with such – enthusiasm. The grin on the boys face as he pulled punch after strike was almost contagious. Indeed he had just broken out into a grin when he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head and found himself on his back with an armful of apprentice. After a second the shock dissipated. Obi-wan had gotten to the ground and was currently trying to pin his arms.

"How'd you manage that you little urchin?" he gasped out as he struggled to sit up. Obi-wan was sitting on his chest, and despite Obi-Wan's small stature the full weight of 13 year old boy was directly on his lungs. Plus the boy was still putting forth a rather valiant effort to pin his arms down.

"You shouldn't lose your focus, papa!" The smirk that accompanied that was too much for the Jedi Master, and in one swift movement he had their positions reversed. Obi-Wan recovered quickly and tried to squirm loose, but was unsuccessful despite the fact Qui-Gon was putting very little weight into holding the boy down.

"I don't think you fight very fairly Ben di Kylo, " he mock growled. His Padawan placed a purposefully innocent (and disturbingly familiar, Qui-gon noted) look on his face before replying,

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You pulled my hair."

"I prefer to call it 'taking advantage of a tactical opening'."

"Really? Well it seems to me that I am the one at an advantage now, my boy."

"Ehn. I'm not afraid of you," Obi-Wan said smugly, and then broke out in laughter. "You sh-should-shoulda seen your face!"

"Oh? You've become quite the devious imp, haven't you?"

"I must take after my Da, then."

"You must, because it turns out your Da doesn't fight fair either." With that Qui-gon forgot himself completely and for the second time in a week began torturing his rather ticklish apprentice. The shrieks of laughter and surprise only spurred him on farther, until soon Obi-wan was curled, sphere-like, and giggling uncontrollably. "Do you yield?"

"Never!" came the dramatic response, complete with maniacal laughter.

"Well then, I shall just have to –" and once again his hands found the ticklish spot on Obi-wan's side.

"I yield, I yield Papa!" He was almost sad to hear it. They both collapsed on their backs on the ground, chests heaving. Qui-Gon felt the living force between them buzz and flow. Was it possible to miss something you had never had? For the first time in his life, Qui-Gon found himself questioning the formality of Jedi life. A seed of regret planted itself in his heart.

A quick glance at Obi-Wan and the seed sprouted roots. His apprentice was still lying on his back on the grass, face turned towards the sun. He could not deny that the boy looked more at peace than, well, ever. Without thinking he reached over and pushed the fringe of sweat-soaked hair of Obi-wan's forehead. His Padawan opened his eyes slowly and then gave him the most beatific smile he had ever seen.

A deep, centring breath and then, "Why don't you help an old man off the ground, hmm?" Once on his feet, Qui-gon turned serious. "You should keep practicing your hand to hand, although perhaps on someone your size. I thought I saw Ev'lee looking board over by the pond."

"You want me to practice physical combat with someone in a plaster?"

"Not exactly a fair fight, no, but even if she were not in a plaster your skills are far beyond anything she could defeat. It was more for the height issue, young one. Go on. I need to talk to our hosts about an activity. I'll come find you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From what he could tell only about ¾ of the fathers had showed to the meeting, which was odd to begin with. The B'disth had arranged the meeting just so that all the men could be there for a quick discussion of the tour they were to take. As he stood in the back of the room surveying the crowd, Qui-gon felt a presence at his side. Turning he greeted Mi'read. The man seemed a little taken aback at the greeting, and Qui-Gon had to remind himself not to use too many of his force-enhanced senses.

"Good to see you, Mi'read. Are you looking as forward to this tour of the city as I am?"

"I suspect I am not, good Kylo." Qui-Gon could not help but send his friend a questioning look. Mi'read sighed. "I'm reluctant to leave Ev'lee behind . . . I just have a bad feeling about this."

Qui-Gon reached out with his feelings, but felt no warnings from the Force. "Well, friend, I'm sure an organised tour will be short and safe." Before Mi'read could reply with his doubts, the B'disth at the front of the room began his speech.

"Welcome friends. We've gathered you all here just to give you all a quick overview of where the tour will take you..."

_If I time this properly,_ Qui-Gon thought,_ I should be able to get away from the tour and follow the crystal shipment to its destination. I'll have to find a way to tag a tracker to the di Kylo/di Jinn box..._

A waver in the force-signature of his padawan alerted him to the distress just moments before the boy's voice broke through the bond. //Papa! Please come! It's Ev'lee, she's hurt or sick, there's something wrong//

Obi-wan's worry and distress was clear, and instantly Qui-Gon's thoughts turned to the man sitting beside him. And he realized all he could do was sit there. He could not run out of the room seemingly unbidden to an incident no one knew about yet. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

//I will be there as soon as I can, young one. Is someone on their way?// Words were beyond the boy, but Qui-Gon felt the general sense of affirmation through the bond just as a B'disth came rushing into the room.

"Ser Mi'read. Your daughter --- " Mi'read was out the door, with Qui-Gon at his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like they had been waiting forever, even though Obi-wan knew in reality it had been only about an hour or so. While the panic he had felt when Ev'lee collapsed had quelled somewhat upon the presence of his Master, it did not diminish completely. The worry caused his feet to keep moving as he paced somewhat ungracefully across the waiting area at the med clinic. 

//Padawan, come here please//

Startled, the boy stopped dead in his tracks, after a moment he took a deep breath and flopped himself down on the bench beside Qui-Gon.

//You must regain your focus and centre, Obi-wan. Panicking will do nothing for your friend and will only hurt you in the end. I know it is difficult, but you should try a meditation.//

//Yes, Master. I will try.// He felt a twinge of pride as he watched the boy pull his legs up under himself and move into a meditation position right there on the hospital waiting bench. After two padawans he had discovered that much like sleep, children could meditate anywhere. Well, they would try, anyway. By a similar estimation, meditation didn't come easily and naturally to them usually until middle adolescence. Unlike his first two apprentices, however, Obi-wan truly wanted to achieve a state of calm; he was never quite satisfied with his own natural abilities, wanting to emulate his Master as much as he possibly could.

That last came as a thought newly-arisen in Qui-gon, as if rising to the surface after months of existence in his unconscious. That was the fundamental difference in Obi-wan, the thing he couldn't quite put his finger on all these months, the undefinable _something_ that had made him itch in discomfort at the very beginning of their relationship. There was an innocence about Obi-wan that jedi children seldom retained; it was trained out of them. Not intentionally, but rather as a by-product of the rest of their training, they attained a preternatural calm at the cost of childish optimism and excitement.

But Obi-wan, Obi-wan watched with an entirely different level of attention. Qui-gon was valiantly trying to put a name to something he had never seen before but nonetheless recognized. _What was it about the boy_?

Obi-wan looked to him not only as an example of how to be a Jedi, but as an example of how to be a man, an adult. The sudden realization nearly turned his internal organs to blocks of ice while simultaneously melting something within his heart. _Curious_, he thought almost distractedly. _Apparently fear and exhilaration, shock and calm, can exist at the same time_.

_Force curse the council for sending us on this mission. They had to have know, they had to have seen..._

His rather unjedi-like thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the B'disth medical facilitator. Both Master and apprentice were on their feet and waiting expectantly for news before the being had a chance to make visual contact.

"Ser di Jinn, I am Talika the Medical facilitator for this resort. I understand you are waiting to hear news of young Ev'lee?"

"Yes," he replied, resting his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders, giving a slight squeeze. "We were with her when she was brought in and are concerned. She is a friend of my son Ben. What is her condition?"

"Well, I'm afraid she is still unconscious, with no immediate signs of waking. Her vitals are stable, but weak. We cannot determine at this time what caused her current condition."

_Cannot or will not?_ Obi-wan thought, slightly despaired. _How could they go this far? Will they do this to others? _His internal voice quieted. _Will they do this to me?_

He felt a squeeze on his shoulder, a large hand running over his hair and a tendril of comfort through the force.

//Not if I can help it, little one.//

For some reason that made Obi-wan want to cry, but he didn't, instead he turned his attention to Talika. "Is she going to be okay?"

"It's unknown at these time." She noticed him just long enough to answer and then gave her attention back to Qui-gon. "I've asked Ser Mi'read to go back to his rooms, that his presence isn't required. He appears rather obstinate about the suggestion. It really would give us more space to work with Ev'lee...perhaps you would speak to him?"

Obi-wan's jaw dropped open in spite of himself. //Master! What does she mean? Why is she being so strange?//

//Every species is different, Padawan, it does not mean they are strange.//

//Yes Master//

"Talika, I'm afraid my speaking to him would be of no use. Mi'read is from a culture where parents are very attached to their children. We cherish them and worry when they are hurt. We love our children, not just give them life, but raise them. I don't believe he will be persuaded to leave her side by anyone."

"Forgive me, Ser di Jinn, I am still adjusting to the strange off-world ideas that are brought here."

"You do not love your children, Ser Talika?" Obi-wan asked, taking advantage of his position to ask questions that may be thought impertinent from his Master.

"We do not raise our children. We B'disth fertilize the embryos as a pair, but then they are left to the hatcheries to grow or not, as nature wills. It is not in our nature to form . . . attachments with our offspring. It is a biological imperative, nothing more. So you can see why your ways take some adjustment for us. But it is our emperor's wish to understand foreign emotions, as emotional harvesting is the heart of our society. My apologies, I tend to talk far too much." Talika gave what Obi-wan believed was a smiled.

"The child won't be awakening any time soon, if she does at all. There is no need for you to stay."

"Of course, we will take our leave. Will you tell Mi'read that we send our best?"

"I will." With that Qui-gon turned towards the door and held a hand out to Obi-Wan. The boy took his hand and Qui-gon noted how his own hand seemed so massive, or was it that Obi-Wan's was so small? Had it always been that small? Why had he never noticed before?

Perhaps because he had never held his Padawan's hand before, he realized. Giving Obi-Wan's hand a small squeeze Qui-Gon vowed that that would change.


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-wan's return to "proper Jedi form" should have been a relief, but instead Qui-gon found it rather disconcerting. They had left the medical area earlier that day, and beyond a slight hesitation at the idea of separation, his Padawan had shortly thereafter gone off alone to meditate.

Throughout the afternoon he had sat straight-backed and unmoving, reading one of several datapads from his classes back at the temple. Dinner had brought only serious conversation, gaining Qui-gon remarks from other fathers on the maturity and precociousness of his son.

And while those things were certainly true of Obi-wan, the boy's sudden shift disturbed him more heavily as the day wore on into night. He could understand a child clinging to familiarity when confronted with confusion and danger, but with Obi-wan it was as if a switch had been flipped. Regular, slightly emotional boy: OFF, Mature, invulnerable mini-adult: ON. But what could he do about it? Should he do anything about it?

Unable to answer his own questions or give his apprentice any guidance, Qui-gon was grateful for the distraction that came. One of the B'disth came around to adult quarters announcing that one of the other fathers was planning on giving a small musical concert that evening. Qui-gon could not help but smirk at the thought that such an act would give the B'disth plenty of opportunity to use their powers of energenisis.

And it would give both him and his apprentice something else to think about besides the little girl who was sick and the father who was worried.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was quiet between them as they approached the central hall where the musician, Stavel, would be performing.

"Ben?"

"Yes Da?" Obi-wan met his gaze steadily, but Qui-gon could see through him like a piece of transfilm.

"Are you alright?"

A slight softening, and then, "I am fine, papa."

"There is a – tour – of the city centre for the fathers tomorrow. I will be attending. Will you be alright on your own for a few hours?" _Sith hells!_ He cursed to himself when he saw his Padawan stiffen ever so slightly.

"Of course, papa."

//I wouldn't leave you, Obi-wan, however I must --//

//You are going after the crystals, to see where they take them.//

//Yes, exactly.//

//I do not expect you to forsake the mission just because I am being silly, Master.//

With that, Qui-gon gave into his exasperation. Grasping Obi-wan gently but firmly by the shoulders the Jedi Master knelt down on one knee to look his apprentice in the eye.

"You are not being silly Cai'lan, any more than I am being so by worrying about you." But the boy would not look him in the eyes, and had erected his mental shields. "Let's go listen to the music, hmm?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The man stood on stage with a stringed instrument Qui-gon didn't recognize. Stavel had a gentle look about him and a sense of peace that was all too rare in this place. The Jedi Master liked him immediately. From his purple eyes and shining skin he seemed to be from the Kivlar system, and Qui-gon could not miss the bevel of Kivlarian children huddled and sprawled on cushions and mats in front of the small stage. Their anticipation was palatable.

The Master and apprentice seated themselves on a bench at the back of the room with the best vantage point of the stage and watched silently as Stavel began to play a slow but strong tune. By the time the song was over the children in front of the stage had relaxed noticeably. Turning to ask Obi-wan how he had liked the performance so far, he was somewhat surprised to see a change in his apprentice as well. The controls the boy imposed on himself seemed to be falling with every song, until the fidgeting started somewhere in the 4th song.

"Does the music make you want to dance, Bendo?" Qui-gon asked sardonically.

"Sorry papa," came the reply, and Obi-wan tried valiantly to still himself to no avail. What in the Force had the boy so distracted? Then the Master followed his student's line of vision. Oh.

"Child, if you wish to join the others on the cushions, you may do so. An old man such as me can survive the solitude."

A blush rose over his Padawan's cheeks. Caught. "I – it's fine, I mean, I don't want-" All Qui-gon had to do was arch an eyebrow and the false protests came to a halt. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Go on! Off with you!" With that Obi-wan threw his arms around the big man's neck. A quick "thank you" and he was scampering towards the mats. Qui-gon felt the loss of the hug, but turned back to the music.

He could easily feel the Living Force that accompanied the music, and was slightly taken aback at the small change in its representation. It was beautiful. Not quite the same feeling as tending to a garden, but parsecs beyond anything he had previously experienced with music.

Shaking himself out of his force-induced reverie, he noted that several songs had gone by and the show was nearing a close. Flicking his eyes over towards his Padawan he felt his heart, and the bond, contract. There on the mat Obi-wan was curled in a fetalesque position sound asleep.

"Well he's certainly less tense now," he murmured to himself.

"Hm," the Calqwan beside him responded with a smile. "I may have a hard time removing my offspring from my fur."

Qui-gon smiled at the site of the small, fuzzy, child clutching its father's fur, and unbidden the memory of Obi-wan's hands clutching his hair returned. He felt the loss of the boy in his arms like one feels the itch of an amputated limb. A ghost child.

"Good nigh to you Ser, " he said to the creature beside him, "it seems others are collecting their young" gesturing towards the now nearly empty mats, " and I should do the same."

But he couldn't do it right away. He found himself staring at his apprentice as he slept. For what seemed like the thousandth time, he wondered at the tiny size of his charge. Obi-wan had certainly proven his ability exceeded his size, and his Master had no doubt in his abilities. But like any other living thing he was drawn to, his apprentice's small stature only endeared the boy to him more; it brought to the surface immense protective instincts, instincts Obi-wan would bristle at; instincts that as a Jedi Master he couldn't afford to give in to. With a small sigh, he bent down to brush a strand of hair out of Obi-wan's eyes.

"I was wondering who belonged to this one." Qui-gon stood at the voice of Stavel beside him.

"Why is that?"

"He radiates a strong bond, almost like he was one of my own people. We strive on our inter-personal relations and can read the bonds between others."

This was not news to Qui-gon. There were several Kivlarians at the temple and they always possessed a gift for the Living Force that was unique. But he did not state this, replying only "Well, he seems to be lost to the world."

Stavel smiled, glancing at his own daughter on his back. "Our lullabies have that effect. Our people are known for them."

"Don't let him hear you call them that, he believes he is too big for sleep songs. Pride, you understand."

"Well, pride or not, it released the tension they were all feeling."

"You noticed it, then?"

"It is why I did this. I am taking my wee one home on the morrow. Too many bad things are happening here."

Before the Master could think of a response there was a movement on the mats. "Papa?"

"My Ben, it is time to go to your proper bed." Qui-gon helped the boy stand, and Obi-wan pressed himself into his Master's side. He clutched the big man's tunic, hiding his face in the cloth to protect his eyes from the light. A laugh, and then,

"You best get him upstairs before he melts completely and becomes a part of you."

_He already has._ Qui-gon thought, but out loud he said only "Indeed. Safe travels and many thanks for the music, friend." And then he moved to lead his Padawan to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Obi-wan knocked the stick out of his attackers hand with a solid wheel kick, not even opening his eyes.

"Excellent, Obi-wan! Your instincts are good."

Obi-wan felt himself blush with pride. It had been some days since they had any real training, and he had worried that he had gotten sluggish, or that somehow he really had become Ben and forgotten how to defend himself completely. While he knew such a thought was baseless and silly, he still couldn't shake the fear.

"Thank you, Master." The last word was not even a whisper, but it felt good to say it out loud again. Qui-gon had found them a practice space in a clear patch within a forest just beyond the general relaxation area of the resort. They had been here for over two hours so far and not a soul had disturbed them. A rough hand squeezed his shoulder in affection.

"Not that your ability was at any time in doubt." The Padawan could sense slight amusement in that – had he been projecting again or was his Master just that good at reading him? "I know you excel at your work with the lightsaber, but it is comforting to know that I have not neglected your unarmed skills. Perhaps now I can go on this 'tour' with a clear mind" he continued wryly.

"Master, honestly, I --" but before he could continue, think callused fingers grabbed and pinched his lips together, silencing him rather effectively. He squeaked in surprise, causing his usually tranquil master to burst into laughter.

"Even I have a few tricks up my sleeve, youngling."

//Apparently//

"There was no slight in my statement, Obi-wan, and therefore nothing to defend yourself against. I have simply been apprehensive about leaving you here. Battle skill notwithstanding, no Jedi" at that his voice dropped to a barely registrable level, "likes to leave someone unattended with individuals who are specifically targeting them."

Releasing his hold, he smiled anew as his padawan rubbed his lips and scowled at him. With that the big man turned on his heel and headed towards the resort, leaving Obi-wan no choice but to jog after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Getting his lightsaber back was...odd. It took him out of his role somewhat, and he had to do a quick micro-meditation to restore himself.

"Keep it well hidden." Obi-wan resisted pulling a face at that. Duh. "The tour is roughly two hours, however our hosts don't know that I am participating and hopefully won't notice me shielded in the force. My plan is to leave the group as they view the palace. And what is it you will be doing while I'm gone?"

This time Obi-wan did pull a face. Master Qui-gon knew precisely what he'd be doing, they'd discussed it 9,000 times (or at least that's what it felt like).

"I will be visiting with Ev'lee." He paused and then continued, no longer sounding as if he was delivering a speech. "I wanted to visit her anyway, and would have, regardless."

"I know that, Ben." Ah, now there they were. Qui-gon gave him a look and then lowered to one knee, both hands on the boy's smaller shoulders. "Be careful, be alert. We will be shielded heavily from each other."

Ah, his padawan looked so grave, he might have laughed if he didn't see the slight worry in those pale blue eyes. "You be careful and alert, too, papa."

"You have my solemn word." He gave into a slight smile then, watching Obi-wan twist his fingers in the hem of his tunic. Clearly he wanted to say something more. "I must go now. Is there something else?"

He could visibly see the mask of calm and serenity struggle to place itself over Obi-wan's face as his apprentice shook his head. He had quite the measure of skill for a boy his age, with time his control would be untouchable.

And for one long moment, the Master mourned. With a calculated effect, he bent forward and placed a fatherly kiss on his boy's forehead, and then whispered, "Control is not for everywhere and everyone. Even the 'great qui-gon jinn' lets go once in a while. Surely he will not be outdone by his own padawan?"

With that Obi-wan threw his arms around the big man. With a hearty laugh Qui returned the hug and rose, leaving a surprised Obi-wan dangling in the air. A small, unplanned test was passed, as he noted the fact that the small warm hands hooked around his neck didn't tighten. What trust – an action never before seen between Master and Apprentice, and yet Obi-wan trusted his teacher to prevent him from falling.

It took every ounce of everything he had learnt as a Jedi to leave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-gon was thankful he was shielded by the force, because feigning interest in the tour would have been beyond him. While he certainly appreciated the B'disth's point of view in promoting their world, all he wanted was to get to the palace and hunt down the crystals. Beg the Force it would be the next stop on the tour.

While it wasn't the next – the Imperial Gardens were, and the Master's sharp eyes spotted the crystals of lush green strewn throughout – it would surely be soon, and as pledged he sent his gratitude out into the ether.

It had taken an hour and a half to get there, but the foyer of the palace was a sight for sore eyes. As the group gathered around a rather ornate fountain (complete with crystals at the bottom, Qui-gon noted) he spotted his opportunity and sneaked off into a side hallway, following what he assumed to be an aide.

And then, upon reaching the throne room, was yet more waiting. As he tried to fight his impatience Qui-gon made a mental note to go through the exercises in forbearance when he returned to the temple.

After the final audience had been seen out, the Master returned his attention to the two remaining occupants: the aide from earlier in the tour and the regent himself. They began to speak and Qui-gon moved closer, just as a staggering burst on anguish came through his bond with Obi-wan, almost causing him to grunt and reveal himself. The emotional resonance was so distracting he could no longer hear what was being said mere steps away. _Oh Padawan, why now?_ With that he sent a vague sense of apology through the bond before temporarily shutting it down.

"So the project is in danger, is that what you are telling me?" the King was saying, nay yelling.

"Ser, no it is in no danger, it has just begun to require more – persistence - on our part to achieve our results. It seems many species prefer not to holiday in a place where numerous small hurts are occurring. Things are back on track now, Ser."

"I should certainly hope so. I don't need to remind you how important this project is for the well being of our people and our planet. Has the next shipment arrived for my examination?"

"Yes, your highness, it is in the antechamber, away from prying eyes, of course."

Of course. Qui-gon thought, not a little derisively as he headed in that direction.

Oooooooooooooooo

Trying to get a handle on just how many crystals were in that room, and exactly where they were headed proved to be time consuming, particularly in light of the fact that Qui-gon had spent the better part of an hour hiding behind some of them. The B'disth regent appeared keen on inspecting every new carton, and was "looking forward to learning the potency of each piece" himself. Qui-gon quietly hoped that he wasn't intent on doing so right now in that very room. His luck appeared to be steady, as they left him and he had relative ease leaving the palace and finding transport back to the resort.


	17. Chapter 17

The ease of finding transport was apparently where Qui-gon's luck ended. He was barely at the stairs to the rooms when one of the resort staff approached him.

"Ser di Jinn! So relieved to see you!"

"Relieved, why so?"

"Your son has, er, barricaded himself in your room. We are finding it very difficult to get through to him."

Oh, force, Obi-wan! He hadn't reopened the bond. How could he have forgotten such a thing, especially after the anguish he'd felt through it earlier?

Qui-gon raced up the stairs, his feet barely touching the wood. As he reopened the bond he felt an even stronger sense of despair than earlier. It almost drove him to his knees. His hand wrapped around the banister as his legs buckled and he white knuckled it as he forced himself to remain standing and continue up the stairs.

He didn't even see the boy at first as his eyes swept the room in panic. It was only after a deep breath and a second glance around the room that he noticed his padawan curled on the bed, in a corner against the wall. Obi-wan had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his face hidden. All Qui-gon could see was the boy's tunics and the top of his head. The fringe of his hair seemed soaked in sweat.

"Child?" The lump on the bed flinched and whimpered, and so Qui-gon reached out a hand to wipe the hair off Obi-wan's forehead. His instinct proved correct as he felt the heat of fever and the dampness of the hair.

"Cai'lan?"

"No!" Came the hoarse shout, but the boy's head never raised.

"No what?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not, little one?"

"My Da calls me that and he's gone! I can't bear it!"

Qui-gon's innards turned to ice and then plummeted to his ankles.

"I am not gone, Ben, I am right here. I am here with you." Obi-wan just shook his head mutely. "Bendo, look at me." Nothing. He reached out to turn the boy's head, but he stiffened stubbornly, and – well, there was no other word for it – growled. The Jedi Master was briefly taken back to the memory of his wife's death, and the reaction of his son when the security officer tried to move him.

Deep inside him somewhere, Obi-wan was grieving for his Master, but on the surface he was dealing with Ben, who was grieving for his father. Somewhere in the middle, he was realizing more and more, the two personae mixed to make the real Obi-wan Kenobi, the one that was known only to the boy himself. Qui-gon suspected the real Obi-wan had been deeply buried after being continually rejected by the Masters at the temple. And Qui-gon knew, with previously undiscovered sorrow, that he had practically placed the mask of "Perfect Padawan" on the boy himself.

Qui-gon forced himself back into the moment, his inability to focus on the here and now not unnoticed. He had a crisis to deal with, he had to figure out how Obi-wan had had such a breakdown.

Glancing around the room for the first time with any sort of attention, alarm rose in Qui-gon's throat as he registered the empty beverage containers littered about. Picking one up from the nightstand the Jedi Master brought it to his nose to smell. There was a faint scent of . . . something. It was almost undetectable, but it was there. These drinks had been spiked, that much was clear to Qui-gon, and that explained Obi-wan's condition in part. What he didn't understand is why the boy would drink one, let alone three, knowing that the B'disth were not to be trusted. Asking his Padawan straight out was impossible, as Obi-wan was on the edge of incoherency and was clearly hysterical. Sensing he would not get through to his apprentice in the traditional ways, Qui-gon tapped into their bond.

Acute despair flooded through him, followed by a mental voice so loud he prayed there were no force sensitives nearby as they would easily pick up on the boy's emotions.

//Gone. I should have been there with him. Now I am alone again.//

Qui-gon tried to send a burst of comfort, but found that Obi-wan's end of the bond was blocked, though not by Obi-wan himself. Although his feelings were pouring through the bond, Obi-wan was not able to access the Force at all.

The big man was suddenly overcome by the feeling of being far, far out of his depth. Oh, but he was incapable of this! He could comfort and deal with a Jedi Apprentice, it was second nature to him, but this – this was foreign, no matter how many days they had been posing as father and son. He had to work in the way he knew, even if it wasn't the best way. He had to assume that something of his Obi-wan was still there.

Qui-gon quickly and deftly manipulated the Force so that the room was sound proof, and then he took a deep breath and braced himself. With one quick movement he had Obi-wan under the arms and was hauling him off the bed, braced with the boy's back against the bigger man's chest.

As he had expected, the minute Obi-wan was touched the boy lashed out, howling and shouting like a feral child. Although Qui-gon had managed to pin his apprentice against himself at the waist, the boy continued to kick out with his feet. And although the boy fought with some recognized moves, there was no discipline in it, only fear.

Pinning Obi-wan's small wrists behind his back, he turned the child around to face him. Unwilling to cooperate with someone he clearly saw as a threat, the boy immediately dropped to his knees. Obi-wan went slack in his arms and had finally gone silent, shaking tremendously. Swallowing no small amount of guilt, Qui-gon finally spoke.

"You will calm yourself and look at me. I will not accept willful disobedience."

As Qui-gon expected, the Master's command, even if was not recognized for what it was, was too much for Obi-wan to ignore, and the boy opened his eyes. Qui-gon immediately dropped to one knee so that he could look the boy in the eye.

There was a tense silence, finally broken when Obi-wan whispered "You're not dead."

"No, I very much am not. Why ever would you think I was?"

"You disappeared from our – from our --" He was confused, the word was right there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't manage to spit it out. Grinding his teeth in frustration he finally just said "You disappeared from here" and tapped at his temple.

"I shut down our bond and so you thought I had been killed?"

"Yes." It seemed so silly now that his Da was right here. But why was his Da hunting for the crystals again? Something wasn't quite adding up.

Qui-gon reached over to brush the tears off Obi-wan's cheeks, noting the flush of embarrassment colouring them.

"I am sorry for that, Cai'lan. I did not mean to frighten you so. I had to shut down the bond because you were very upset and it was distracting me. What had so upset?"

Obi-wan tried to speak, but couldn't make it happen. All that came out of his mouth was "Papa, I – I need, I -"

Trying to make things easier on his small learner he tapped into the bond once again to attempt to understand what it was Obi-wan needed. What he found astounded him. Beyond an indescribable sadness, there was indeed need, but it wasn't need _of_ anything. It was pure need, the way any living thing needed care and survival.

So Qui-gon did the only thing he could. He opened his arms in invitation and Obi-wan rushed into them. The boy clutched at him so fiercely it almost hurt, and then small hands were instantly running over the bigger man's chest, arms, and head. The boy was checking him for wounds.

"Little one, I am fine. Completely uninjured. Obviously you are not. What has happened here?"

"Ev'lee is dead. Mi'read is gone." The truth in the statement was overwhelming. The state of his Padawan only added to the weight of the words.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, child. That must have been very difficult. But please, Ben, why did you take those drinks?"

"I didn't want to be me anymore." The answer was muffled, spoken into his Papa's shoulder. He couldn't remember it all, but he just remembered feeling sad and scared but thinking he couldn't express it, couldn't let himself truly grieve. The stray thought moved through his memory that he didn't need to act like a Jedi, because if his Master was gone he would never be a knight. But that didn't make much sense right now.

"Why didn't you want to be you, Obi?" His father sounded so sad to ask him that. He didn't like his Papa to be sad. But he was too angry to really think about what that meant.

"Cause I wanted this -" he gripped his Papa's arms then, trying to explain thoughts that weren't even clear to himself. "and I can't have it the other way."

Big hands were carding through his hair, and he leaned into the touch, cat-like. "Let me see if I understand you" came the rumbly voice in his ear. It still sounded so very sad. "You were sad and scared, and you wanted someone to hold you and make it better." Hearing it out loud like that made him feel silly and he tried to hide his face even more, while trying to pull away from his father's embrace at the same time. The big man refused to co-operate, and only tightened his grip. "You wanted comfort. And you didn't think a Jedi Apprentice was allowed to have it, so you became Ben." Apprentice? What was he talking about?

"You might not remember this later, but I'll repeat it as often as it takes for you to believe it. You can be yourself with me, Padawan. You are welcome to my hugs for as long as you will take them. I've been doing this all wrong, but even this old Master can learn. I would have given you whatever comfort you needed – you didn't have to do this."

Suddenly everything became too much, and Obi-wan felt himself yell.

"But you weren't there! You weren't and you left me all alone!" He struggled in his Papa's arms, anger spurring him on. He landed a few weak blows against the broad chest in front of him. Qui-gon didn't even move, he just let the little fists keep coming. "You left me all alone! Why weren't you there? I thought you were dead!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really wish I had been."

The admission took the wind out of his sails, and he began to cry. "They killed her Papa. And then you were gone and I was all alone and I thought..." He looked up and stopped mid sentence at the sight of tears rolling down his father's cheeks.

Qui-gon couldn't remember the last time he had actually shed tears. He had long thought himself incapable of it. But the thought of his Obi-wan so desperate for attention, so trapped by trying to be the perfect padawan that he would take such a drastic measure to express himself, hurt parts of his heart he didn't even know existed.

Small thumbs brushed the tears from under his eyes. "Why are you crying, Papa?"

"Because I'm sad that you were so hurt, sad that you had to do this."

"I'm sorry Papa. I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing --" he began, but Obi-wan had doubled over suddenly and sicked up all over his boots.


	18. Chapter 18

As Obi-wan drifted towards consciousness, vague memories of the previous evening were also surfacing. Much of it was foggy, but enough was there to cause him utter mortification. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow as he remembered being sick all over his Master, and then being carried quickly into the 'fresher like a sack of root beets. He did not, however, remember falling asleep. His master must have put him to bed – again. To top it off, he seemed to be in Qui-gon's bed, as the whole room held the man's force signature. Clearly Obi-wan's access to the force had returned.

Noting that his Master did not appear to be in the room with him, the padawan gathered his courage and opened his eyes. He was definitely alone, but his Master had left him a note.

Ben:

I have some things to take care of this morning.

I expect to return in a few hours. Make sure you

have your morning meal, and spend at least an

hour meditating on your actions of last night.

When I return, we are going to talk.

Your Da.

Obi-wan did not like the look of the way his Master had written the word "talk". He had the distinct impression that Qui-gon would be doing all the talking.

An hour later, with still no sign of his Master, Obi-wan settled into a meditation stance and began taking deep breaths to try and centre himself. What did Qui-gon mean by 'reflect on the night before'?

Sighing the boy tried to relax. He assumed his master wanted him to think about why he had drank what the B'disth had given him. He concentrated on the emotions he had felt when he discovered Ev'lee had died, and when his training bond had suddenly disappeared. There had been fear, and plenty of it. He was afraid he would lose his Master, that he would be all alone again.

Not only had his fears been baseless, they had been rooted in attachment. A stray though filled his mind – I just keep piling failure upon failure.

//I think that is an appropriate place to stop, Padawan.//

"It's not nice to sneak up on people."

"I'll take that under advisement. We need to talk. Come, sit."

Qui-gon noticed the stiff way his Padawan held himself, and knew it had little to do with meditation. While they had clearly developed a strong bond in their few months together, it was still early enough that Obi-wan was insecure when faced with discipline from his teacher. He thought it best just to dive right in.

"What do you remember about last night?"

"I remember embarrassing myself and you as well, with my behaviour." Colour rose to the boys cheeks.

"This is not about embarrassment, at least in the sense that you should never be embarrassed over your feelings. You should control them for your own good, but never be embarrassed at sharing them, especially with me.

Be that as it may, it is clear that you had no control, and that is something you need to work on. If you are to achieve what you desire in life," he continued, making a veiled reference to the Jedi, "this kind of behaviour is unacceptable."

Oh, but who was he to talk of behaviour when his own weaknesses were becoming increasingly obvious? And he would not be swayed by the way the boy was biting his lip and twisting his hands in his tunic. Indeed, Obi-wan looked pathetic, but Qui-gon would not give in to his paternal instincts.

But then again, maybe he would. When would he have another chance? The big man sat down on the bed beside Obi-wan, and after a moment he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Suddenly Obi-wan spoke up. "Are you going to --" he choked on his words, "do what you did when I took the crystal?"

Qui-gon almost bit clean through his tongue, first at his surprise, and then in his effort to keep a neutral appearance. He would laugh later, when he was alone. Because he poor Padawan was very serious and truly thought this was a possibility.

"No Ben, that is not my intention."

//It is not my intention to punish you. As a boy your actions were frustrating and disappointing, but not punishable.//

//But as a Jedi there are.//

//No. But it is important for you to take a lesson from this. A big lesson, and it is my job to teach it to you.//

//That still sounds alarming.//

Qui-gon knew that Obi-wan would find his actions harsh, so he did not respond; he just patted the shoulder beneath his palm.

"What you did last night both frightened and disappointed me. I know why you did it, but you gave in rather easily to your negative emotions. It is okay to feel your emotions, Ben, but it is not okay to let them control you."

//I have to be able to trust in you, to trust in your ability to control yourself while we are on missions.//

He could tell his words, the implication that he might lose his Master's trust, were hitting Obi-wan. His knuckles had turned white where he gripped the sleeves of his tunic. However, as if he was trying to take in this lesson already, his face remained passive and all he said was "I understand."

"As such, every day you will spend two hours meditating in the clearing."

//And to emphasize the things I think you need to learn, once a day I will be dampening our bond. You will not know when it's happening, or how long it will last.//

"It is a small test of your strength." His padawan looked stricken, and said nothing, only nodded. A large hand came to rest on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "It will not last forever Ben."

But that day after mid meal when ObiWan was sitting on his cot it and the bond closed down, it certainly felt like it would. He white-knuckled his way through the first ten minutes and then eventually managed to draw a breath long enough to calm himself.

That first day his Master left him adrift for over two and a half hours. By the end he had managed to develop a good sense of perspective and aura of calm. That did not stop him from running pelmel to the man the moment the bond reopened. It was such a relief he had to stop himself from behaving too much like his fictional counterpart.

Qui-gon apparently had no such qualms, for he caught his apprentice around the waist and swung him off his feet before OW had even detected him.

"Papa!" he laughed, only to sigh loudly as the big man set him down. "I was doing so well with my control until then."

//I missed you too, young one.// and then out loud "Laughter is not a failing, child."

If every time ended like this, perhaps losing their bond every day wouldn't be so terrible after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time. Apologies for that. I've gotten a wee bit distracted by other stories I'm writing. The poor folks at Jedi Council Forums (where I also post this story) have been waiting since something like May for an update ::is ashamed::. But I promise it's not abandoned, even if it sometimes seems that way. It will be finished. In fact, there's probably only 2 or 3 chapters to go. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

And so it went for several days – Qui-gon quietly shutting down the bond, trying to ignore the slight shock from his padawan the moment he did it. The shock got less and less every time, but it was still disconcerting.

Obi-wan maintained his dual roles as well as could be expected under the circumstances. Qui-gon knew it was far too much to be asked of a Padawan that young, but it could not be helped, so instead he tried to ease the boy's tension – pulling out the role of "Ben" as often as he could without worrying the Council would have his hide.

But he did so in the privacy of his rooms, mostly in the hushed time just before Obi-Wan went to bed for the night. He had taken to letting the boy fall asleep in his bed before transporting him to the children's dorm. This seemed to cut down on any nightmares or memory interference courtesy of the B'disth. Qui-gon tried not to think about what that meant.

The council had gently voiced some concerns about how Obi-wan was doing after his original reports on how the B'disth operated. One more thing the Master tried not to think about. If the council had misgivings about how his Padawan has fared on this mission he would very quickly vest them of that concern upon their return to the temple. Until then, the mission was under his direction, and he would guide Obi-wan as he saw fit.

And that's what he told himself as he carried the boy to bed that night.

In the morning they had breakfast together and then parted ways. Qui-gon wanted to do more investigating at the palace, knowing that their window of opportunity was quickly coming to a close. The council had insinuated they would be recalled in a matter of days, regardless of whether they had any evidence or not.

So he strapped on his recording device and snuck out of the resort.

And while he was on his way to the palace he shut down the bond.

Obi-wan had been meditating – hard - in the clearing in the forest. He had gotten pretty good at the whole lack-of-bond thing. However it took him several minutes to quiet the panic that rose when he felt the loss of his master as he left for his research. It felt all too familiar, Qui-gon off investigating while he was being the useless padawan.

He took a deep breath and tried to centre himself once again. He succeeded, but with some difficulties. Clearly the b'disth were still drugging their food and drink, as his access to the force was muddy.

But manage it he did, and he was able to tell himself that everything would be all right.

Many years later he would enjoy the irony that just as he was calming down several b'disth were approaching to attack. He would end up berating himself for months afterwards, for not sensing the danger in the force.

It only took one blow to the head, and he didn't even feel it. Not until much later, anyway.

Qui-gon was in the middle of the high prince's storage room at the time, quickly and quietly snapping holos to send to the senate via the council. With the evidence he was gathering he would need to encode and send them as soon as possible.

He made a point of getting a very clear holo of the rather large di jinn/di kylo box. If the council had any reservations about their behaviour surely this would show their emotions were being manipulated and. . .harvested, he thought darkly. He reached out to gently touch one of their sculptures.

But he only indulged for a moment; he still needed to move towards the throne room for recordings.

It was several hours later before he was able to find transport. Taking a seat, Qui-gon finally relaxed and re-opened the bond to Obi-wan. And then he was very suddenly tense again. The bond was silent. He was abruptly very sure that Obi-Wan was gone. He was still alive, but he couldn't say where, or in what condition. He cursed loudly, drawing the eyes of various b'disth in the vehicle.

_Why on earth had he left the boy alone? Without the bond he was practically defenseless!!_

While Qui-gon knew their missions took precedence over their safety, they were always supposed to be able to defend themselves. Right now the master would risk every mission they had for the hope that Obi-wan was able to keep himself from being gravely injured. He supposed he wouldn't know any more about what happened until he reached the resort compound, if then.

The trip seemed to take forever, and Qui-gon had the irrational thought that if he jumped ship now he could probably run there faster.

And run was what he did when he arrived. First to the clearing where he knew Obi-Wan had been meditating, where he felt his heart drop down to his knees.

Nothing.

Obi-wan had been here, of that he was sure – although it had been hours since. Chances are whatever had happened took place shortly after he had left the premises. Meaning they had been watching, waiting for an opportune moment to snatch his child.

He found himself cursing again, if only with the trees for audience, and he knew that whatever influences the b'disth used, they were still impacting him. His control was shamefully weak. How could he lecture his learner on this very subject while he, too, clearly needed practice?

While the urgent need to find Obi-wan was clear in his mind, Qui-gon dropped to his knees in the clearing and began to meditate. He would be of no use to the boy if he was unable to pull himself together.


End file.
